Unveiled Secrets
by kyranee
Summary: Sakura has something horrible on her mind, and Kakashi is dying to know what happened. Big flashback moment! Slight kaka/saku. Oneshot probably, maybe an epilogue?  Rated M for non kaka/saku reasons. First fanfic, please don't run away cause I said that :


Please don't run away when I tell you this, but it's my first fanfic. Rated M for non-kaka/saku reasons. Probably a one shot, will explain what might happen as an epilogue of sorts if you guys like it.

Slight kaka/saku, and I don't think it's very good, but please r and r! :D

"Sakura, you okay?" Naruto asked for the umpteenth time that day. "Both you and Kakashi-sensei are totally out of it today."

"I'm fine, Naruto, don't worry," I reassured him. I winced slightly at the blatant lie. Since my mission last night, I had not been myself and I knew it. It was hard to put on a smile, but for both Naruto's sake and mine, I managed. Putting down my chopsticks and looking around the small ramen stand, I exclaimed, "Wow, I'm full. I was just thinking about how I have no idea how you can practically inhale twenty bowls of ramen, Naruto! Even Kakashi-sensei can only have 3 bowls, ne, sensei?" I turned towards Kakashi, hoping he'd help convince Naruto. He was stoic, as usual, but something about him bothered me. He seemed more reserved than he normally was. As Naruto put it, he was completely "out of it".

"I have business to attend to. See you later," was all that an emotionless Kakashi said before poofing in a cloud of smoke."

"Wait! You promised you'd..." Naruto yelled, before noticing the money on the counter. "Pay..."

"Jeez, he really must be out of it if he actually paid, huh?" I "wondered" aloud. It was more like trying to make sure Naruto wasn't suspicious of my odd behavior, or Kakashi's for that matter, but joking around. And just like that, I paled. There was no way I could keep this happy facade any longer without messing up and worrying Naruto even more. He was too attached to people, especially our original Team 7 members. If I gave him a single reason to worry, he would relentlessly ask me what was wrong and tell other people I wasn't acting like usual in an attempt to get some answers, and I didn't want all of Konoha knowing about my current state of inner distress. "Well, sorry to leave you like this, but I have stuff to do too. Ja, Naruto!" and with that, Sakura left Naruto all alone at Ichiraku's.

…

Kakashi had just ordered a bottle of sake at the most secluded bar he could find when he saw me coming in. Both my face and his eye contorted in surprise. I suppose he really did have something on his mind, like me. Why else would he be drinking his sorrows away?

"Kakashi-sensei! I didn't expect to see you here!" I put up a smile as I explained, "I just felt like a drink to celebrate...our team 7 outing! After all, any occasion is good enough for celebration!" I highly doubted he'd believe that...but just maybe...

"Cut the crap, Sakura, I know something's bothering you. Don't even try to hide it, you're the worst liar I've ever seen." Kakashi started sipping on his sake pointedly. Nope, he didn't believe my lies for a millisecond. But I could convince most people, just not the ones that knew me as well as Kakashi did.

"Oh really? Look at you! You're acting pretty bothered too! And I am _not _a bad liar! You should have seen..." Oh, crap. I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't ready to admit to anybody, even myself, what had happened last night on my last mission.

"Should have seen what? And, by the way, I'm not trying to hide it," Kakashi pointed out. If 99 percent of his face wasn't covered in a mask, I know his silver eyebrows would be raised quizzically, expecting a response. Damn, he knew exactly what to say. He was probably going to pull the truth out of me by the end of the night. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm stronger than that!

"Nothing, never mind, forget I even said a word." I turned to the bartender and exclaimed, "Two bottles of sake, please." Not to be outdone, Kakashi said, "Why don't you give me three, and then I'll have had twice the amount that Sakura had, if you count my first bottle."

"Oh, a drinking game, is it? Did you hit your head, get a concussion, and forget that my shishou is Tsunade-sama?" I shrugged. "Whatever you say, Kakashi, it's on!" He must be crazy. There is no way that he'll lose to me, the pupil of the craziest drinker in Konoha!

"Whoever loses has to tell the other what's eating them. No excuses." Kakashi said. "You may think you'll come out on top, but experience will prevail!"

"Alright, you're on! Give me three more bottles please!" I exclaimed to the bartender. Kakashi was about to have his booty kicked, and he would not like it.

…

Damn, Kakashi is good! He's still going strong and I don't know if I can drink any more...but I have to do this! I can't tell Kakashi what happened last night. I just can''t. I don't even know how to begin. But at this rate...

"Slowing down, are you?" Kakashi taunted. "Don't end the fun yet! I haven't had this much fun in a bar for...well, ever! Don't ruin it for me, I'll kill you!"

"Kakashi-sensei..." I took another gulp of the sake, and knew it was my last. "I give up. I can't take it anymore, but I don't care, I had so much fun!" I was trying to get his mind off the deal, hoping he was too drunk to remember, or maybe really didn't care and just wanted some company.

"I believe..." Kakashi's voice suddenly got quiet and serious before saying, "somebody has a little story to tell me. You can't back out of the deal now Sakura. Shinobi's honor. Or kunoichi's honor in your case, my mistake." Crap. Kakashi is right. I can't back out now, that would be unfair and cheating, and Haruno Sakura does not cheat. Ever. But, isn't there a first time for everything? Maybe I can for situations as desperate as this...? If I can't even say it in my head, how am I supposed to say it out loud, to another person?

"Kakashi-sensei-"

"Kakashi," he corrected. "We're equals anyway, and it makes me feel old when you call me sensei." he sighed. "Sakura, you may want to back out right now, and forget about your pride, but that isn't going to solve your problem, or make it go away. You have to tell me what's going on. Trying to keep it in isn't going to solve anything. Trust me, I've tried." he smiled weakly. "You need to embrace whatever it is and not be afraid to say it."

"Then why don't you go ahead and say what's on your mind? If you're going to pull the philosophical stuff on me, then don't be a filthy hypocrite before I punch you so hard you'll fly straight through the hospital doors!" I spewed angrily. Who was he to tell me this? He, who always kept everything to himself anyway.

"Fine," Kakashi stated, "Today is the anniversary of Obito's death." He left me in shock. He wasn't supposed to respond like this! He was supposed to get angry, to tell me it wasn't my business, to remind me I was the one to lose the drinking game. Anything but this!

"Kakashi-se...I mean, Kakashi...you didn't have to tell me..." I dumbly muttered. What else was there to say? As if reading my mind, Kakashi provided me with the answer to my unspoken question.

"What you can say now...is what has been bothering you. It may be hard, you may not know where or how to begin, but telling someone reliable and honest, who has and will continue to keep countless secrets throughout their lifetime, someone close to you. And while there are multiple people who are on good terms with you, Ino will let the entirety of Konoha know within fifteen minutes, Hinata won't be good at comforting you, Naruto has the same situation as Ino, Tenten wouldn't understand, which leaves two people close to you left. As one of them currently doesn't...reside...in Konoha anymore, your only choice is me. And you know I would never tell the secrets of someone that I care about. I will carry anything you privately tell me to the grave, and you know that. So tell me, and I promise you will not regret it."

I wasn't sure how to start, or what to say, but I knew Kakashi was right. I had to tell him my story. I supposed it had to start with the mission Tsunade gave me two days ago.

Flashback...

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, I can get the information for you. It will be a piece of cake. I should be back in two days time," I told my shishou. It wasn't a difficult mission, just get some information (which is classified, I can't tell anyone what it pertains to!) from a man in a nearby village.

"Hurry up then, I need the information quickly." Tsunade waved me off. She had other Hokage-like duties, such as paperwork for missions and the Chunnin exams in 4 months. I prepared myself to leave and hurried to get the mission over with.

Once I got to the village, I had to track this man, named Izanagi, down. From the information I gathered on him, he would probably be at a bar or a club. I would probably need to seduce the words out of him. Just a few pouty looks and I'd be on my way! But first, I had to find an outfit that a) didn't scream kuniochi b) was revealing and c) worked with pink hair and green eyes. It wasn't a very easy task, but eventually I found a black top that exposed two inches of my stomach and was very low cut, a denim miniskirt, and some polished black high heels, along with silver accessories. It was "Ino-worthy" and perfect for seduction. I touched up my makeup and hair, getting into the attitude of a shallow girl who cared about two things- her appearance and boys. It wasn't easy for someone like me, who had grown up to not really give a damn, but I pretended it was back when I was twelve, trying to look pretty for Sasuke, and managed. I walked into the club he was known to be seen at every weekend and hoped he was there.

It took half an hour of looking through the massive crowd of gyrating bodies before I found Izanagi at the bar, looking upset and alone. He probably just said the wrong thing to a hot chick. I rolled my eyes at how people like him thought, put on my best slutty attitude, and strutted sexily over to him, sitting down next to him and winking. He seemed to be in shock, a smirk came upon his face, and he asked me,

"Can I buy you a drink, pretty lady?" I prevented myself from scoffing, kept up my seductive attitude, and was very flirty with him for a while. Eventually things began to die down and couples started to leave for their one-night flings. He invited me over to his place, and I said yes, thinking on the inside that I wouldn't let things get too far before getting what I needed and jumping out the window without so much as a goodbye. It may be cruel, but so is being a womanizer. He deserves it!

We got in his apartment, and almost immediately he clamped his mouth down on mine. It wasn't even close to being my first kiss, so it didn't bother me, but he was a sloppy kisser, and too eager, slipping his tongue into my mouth and his hands starting to wander all over my body. As long as it didn't go too far, I could handle this, but I needed to start to act now. But before I could move my mouth away from his, chakra infused ropes suddenly bound my wrists and ankles. I wasn't given any information that he was a shinobi!

"And you thought you were going to be a little Konoha spy, didn't you...Sa-ku-ra?" It was very disturbing that he knew my name, but the possessive way he said it was plain terrifying.

"How'd you know?" I asked, trying to sound hostile, though if these ropes were infused with chakra, there wasn't much that I could do.

"I've heard talk of the kuniochi with pink hair. There aren't too many of you out there, dear." he whispered in my ear. "But you were going to get what you wanted and leave? I don't think so, sweetie pie. You obey by my rules now." I shuddered, not knowing what he was going to do next.

He carried me down the hallway into what I supposed was his bedroom, but instead of putting me down on the bed, as I thought he would do, he continued into the closet. Actually, it wasn't much of a closet at all, but another room filled with all sorts of torture instruments. I whimpered in fear, earning a slap in the face and a "shut up!" from my captor.

He carried me towards a table, and very carefully untied the chakra ropes tying my ankles together and tied them to the edge of the table, which seemed to be made for that purpose, and then did the same thing with my hands, so I was bound tightly with my legs and arms spread. He then took a kunai and sliced through all of my clothing, removing it so I was naked on the table. His greedy eyes met mine before he took a whip and started to torture me. It was painful, different than the pain in battle, and I was unused to it. It was awful. After that, he continued to beat me and eventually decided out loud to rape me.

Despite my protests, he didn't back down. He stripped himself and placed his manhood by my entrance. I was a virgin, so I was scared out of my mind, but of course he didn't know that yet, and probably wouldn't care anyway. He looked into my eyes, smirked evilly, and entered me. It was so huge! It felt as if he was ripping me to shreds, and he didn't take it slow either, just pounding into me over and over again until he finally released his seed into me. Without a word, he untied the ropes, but before I could realize what was happening, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sat there, unbound, naked, and covered in blood, sweat, and tears, sobbing uncontrollably. After a few minutes I couldn't take staying in there anymore, so I used a jutsu to sew my clothes back together and left to the forest outside of town. I couldn't stand civilization at the moment. I eventually fell into a fitful sleep, waking up numerous times in the night. When the sun began to shine through the trees, I was still in no state to go anywhere, so I stayed there for another half a day, until I was emotionally and physically stable enough to head back to Konoha. When I came back, I collapsed in my bed and had another episode of hysterical sobbing. After I calmed down slightly, I washed the blood, sweat, and tears away, burned the clothes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

...End Flashback

Kakashi was furious, I could tell. His hands were balled up into fists and shaking. He quickly pulled himself together and did the last thing I expected him to do but was exactly what I needed; he gave me a hug. We both shed tears in that embrace, and though we didn't exchange a single word, we both knew what the other was thinking. _"I'm so sorry, I'll protect you, This will never happen to you ever again, I love you Sakura." _was flying through Kakashi's head. I knew he meant the last statement romantically, and though that should have scared me after what I'd just gone through, I knew I could trust Kakashi. Loving him wasn't something I'd thought about before, but the more I did, the more it made perfect sense. He broke the hug, holding on to my shoulders and looking straight into my eyes, onyx meeting emerald.

"I love you too, Kakashi. Thank-you for understanding me." I whispered.

You're still with me? THANKS SO MUCH! I love you!

Comments are VERY welcome!

So, I might do an epilogue where they chase Izanagi (I had to look back to remember his name...haha I only used it twice!) down and get payback somehow for what this bi-atch did. Or, I **might** be able to turn it into a series, might, but it would drag on and on and personally I believe that if I do anything, it should be just an epilogue.

Since this is my first fanfic, I have no idea if it's good or it it sucks. So even if all you say is, "It's awesome" or "It sucks" that's better than nothing! But a well thought out review, of course, would be the best!

I really dunno if I'm going to make any more, it depends on the feedback I get. So if you want more, please say so! Or else I'll think everyone hates it and will stop. :(

Ja!

-kyranee


End file.
